


never saw moons (knew the meaning of the sea)

by daleked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a <a href="http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/7250.html?thread=6639954#t6639954">prompt</a> on the kink meme.</p><p>"Love to see a future fic where the pack is paired off (in filler's preferred pairings) with Stiles and Derek together and when lounging around one day someone watching them being adorable casually asks, "so when are you going to get married?" or something to that effect. One of them would answer that, well, they can't. Gay marriage is illegal in California. The pack had forgotten for the most part, not thinking of their friends as a "gay couple," they're just their friends who are in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	never saw moons (knew the meaning of the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on my [tumblr](http://thessaliad.tumblr.com), where I ask for prompts and do a lot of other things as well. Title from Northern Sky by Nick Drake, one of the best love songs in the world.

They're hanging out at the new place. Erica's new place, to be exact. Her so-called 'mad pad' because bachelor pad didn't apply to her, and the word 'married' was too long to sound cool. Also, she isn't married. Yet.

"Mad pad," Erica had said seriously to Stiles. "When I get married, my place is going to be called the mad pad. You and Derek can swan off to your phallus palace."

"Ugh,"Stiles had said, but left it at that. As it turns out, Erica wasn't joking. Scott attends the half-assed housewarming with baby Victoria on his shoulders pulling his hair and shrieking. Allison looks on in weary amusement when Victoria sees Derek and reaches out insistently, motioning towards Derek with grabby hands. Boyd welcomes them in with plates of oyster po'boys his nana taught him to make over a two-hour long phone call, and Lydia abandons her diet just for them. Isaac politely requests to feel Allison's baby kicking and she indulges him, all the wolves stilling to listen to the faint heartbeat.

"Thanks, babe," Erica tells Boyd, and kisses his cheek. The ring on her finger gleams in the sunlight.

Stiles comes in with a calendar marking down the months to their wedding and Erica squeals, embracing him. She knocks a nail into the wall and hangs it up right there and then, grinning broadly. Derek is bouncing Victoria on his knee and she gabbles on at him, bright brown eyes shining with adoration. Something about "mommy do it no I do it daddy no" and "pony!" over and over again. Stiles falls onto the couch and leans against Derek.

"I have competition?" Stiles asks. Victoria squints at him before imperiously gesturing for Stiles to carry her as well. "'Tiles! 'Tiles!" Derek passes her over and they immediately start talking to each other, and Lydia gives Derek a sympathetic look over her sandwich.

"Want one?" She asks.

"Yes," Derek replies shortly before getting up to congratulate Erica on the house. Allison takes a few toys out of her bag and passes it to Stiles. Victoria stares down her rabbit plushie before laughing and banging it against Stiles' knee, asking him to "look bunny! Bunny!" in a constant stream of chatter. When everything settles down and everyone's on the couch, Derek feeds Stiles (whose hands are preoccupied with making sure Victoria doesn't attempt to scramble off his lap and fall onto the glass coffee table). Isaac is shyly talking about his new girlfriend, a New Yorker, while Lydia doles out romantic advice like it's the end of the world. Erica snuggles up against Boyd and Scott grins at Stiles talking to his baby girl. Allison is resting her hand on her stomach and watching the television quietly, enjoying the moments where her daughter isn't poking her with a toy.

"It's going to be your turn soon, you know," Erica waggles a finger at Derek. "I am already thinking of all the ways we can decorate the Hale house for your wedding."

"We can't get married," Stiles says, and the easy chatter stops. Victoria is studiously flipping through her book of baby animals and touching the soft patches in them when she realises it's quiet and looks up.

"'Tiles?" She pouts. "Read." Stiles avoids the looks from the pack and bends over Victoria, enunciating his words clearly.

"Gay marriage is illegal in California," Derek reminds them. "It's not something... You know."

"Take a little road trip down to Washington State?" Allison suggests. "We'll go with you guys. You know it. Take a couple of days off work and all that. Victoria, sweetie, come here." Scott reaches out and carries his little girl, bringing her over to Allison. Victoria makes a little fussing noise before settling in easily, clutching her book and trying to read out loud to Allison's stomach. This is it, then. No avoiding the topic. Stiles leans back and puts an arm around Derek. Boyd discreetly turns down the volume of the television. Stiles tries to make a complicated little  _stop-talking-about-this_  eyebrow raise at Erica but she glares at him until he gives up.

"We could, I guess," Stiles turns to Derek for affirmation. "But... I don't know. Marriage. Uh. Derek. Back me up."

"Don't you want to marry me?" Derek asks, eyes going hot and dark. "We've never really talked about this before."

"Never had an occasion," Stiles protests. "Not something I think about a lot." That's a lie and he knows it. So does the whole room of werewolves. Scott remembers seeing Stiles in his tuxedo tearing up during his wedding, and the way Derek had looked at him after. There was Erica's proposal party as well, and a whole lot of other small moments that come together in a moment of clarity.

Stiles wants to get married. Scott says as much aloud, and Stiles' face falls.

"I wanted to- I was looking for rings, okay? And I wanted it to be just perfect, and there was going to be a sunrise kiss and everything. Yes, Derek, I wanted to propose to you. Time's ticking.This body," Stiles does a vague hand wave indicating himself, "isn't going to be awesomely hot forever. It was. I just. Derek."

"If this were a movie, Derek would bust out a ring and then Erica would be all like 'this isn't actually a house-warming party'." Lydia comments from her corner. "Just saying." The pained expression Derek gives her makes Stiles perk up.

"Do you have a ring?" Derek looks upwards and prays to stop blushing. Curse Lydia, that insolent little beta.

"I might have googled some pictures," Derek says to the ceiling fan. "Nothing definite." When he can bring himself to look at Stiles, both their faces are pink.

"So adorable," Allison sighs. "Boys." Isaac lets out a tiny giggle and covers his mouth. He and Boyd exchange glances, the both of them grinning. Derek is clearly uncomfortable beside Stiles, and only the brief sigh he lets out when Stiles kisses him lets them know that he's relaxing. Lydia and Allison have a silent conversation with a lot of side-eyeing and heavy brow exercise accompanied by pursing of the lips. Scott lifts Victoria up and brings her over to his own lap, taking her soft toy and making it nuzzle her. Victoria giggles and hugs the toy.

"Tuesday," Stiles mouths to Erica while Derek is watching Victoria bludgeon Scott with a book. "You are coming ring-shopping with me."

"Yay," Erica mouths back. "Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
